El anillo de compromiso
by VicPin
Summary: :Stromper: Romper Stomper quería que todo saliera perfecto en el cumpleaños de Stan, especialmente al momento de pedirle su mano en matrimonio. No obstante, un pequeño incidente hace que el pobre pensara dos veces si pisar o no un restaurante. Pésimo summary! Mejor pásenle y lean!


**_Buen día, gente, y buen fin de semana!_  
**

**_Ok... Aquí les caigo con un oneshot, drabble o no sé qué término acuñarle a esta historia, la número 83. Un tanto rara la situación, pero desde hace tiempo que quería escribir un Stromper (StanxRomper Stomper) y, bueno, surgió este intento de comedia, el cual espero sea de su agrado XD._**

**_Sin más qué decir, excepto el típico disclaimer de que los siguientes personajes NO SON MÍOS, sino de COMEDY CENTRAL, aquí les dejo con la extraña comedia llamada:_**

* * *

******El anillo de compromiso.**

Juro por mi vida que jamás llevaré a Stanley Marsh a un puto restaurante en lo que resta de nuestras vidas una vez casados. Definitivamente un restaurante en donde un cabrón de mierda pierde un anillo de compromiso hecho de plata diamantada queda absolutamente fuera de mi lista.

Ya luego pensaré en qué manera asesinaré al infeliz que se le cayó ese anillo de compromiso QUE LE IBA A DAR a Stan como una sorpresa por su cumpleaños número 22; lo que ahora necesita pensar es en cómo demonios recuperaré ese anillo que, para colmo de males, era herencia de familia.

¡Joder! ¿Por qué siempre a mí, a Mark "Romper" Stomper, me sucede esta clase de desastres cada vez que piso un pinche restaurante? Es decir, contando con los incidentes de incendios, toma de rehenes por parte de algún idiota que quiere matar a alguien, las borracheras de Trent y de Josh, mis amigos, y de sus novios-maridos Kyle y Clyde, aparte del gordo de Cartman, de los amigos de Craig... En fin, de una lista interminable de gente, pero chingada madre, siempre tiene qué suceder algo con qué amargarme la noche en un pinche restaurante.

Pero ahora no es momento de rememorar todo el desmadre que he sufrido cada vez que entro a un restaurante; lo que ahora me interesa era recuperar el anillo que un pinche cocinero lanzó por accidente al fregadero y para eso exigí llamar a un fontanero, un plomero o como le llamen. No obstante, el pinche infeliz del gerente dice que no conocía ni a uno, cosa que me encabronó bastante.

Mientras tanto, el pobre de Stan ha de estar esperándome con mucha impaciencia al notar que estoy tardándome más de lo planeado.

Me volví hacia el gerente y, con furia, le dije:

- Si ese anillo no está en mi mesa en cinco minutos, juro por Dios que los demandaré.

- T-trataremos de hacer lo que podamos, señor Stomper. D-de hecho, podríamos darles cualquier cosa como cortesía de la ca-

- ¡Me importa el anillo, no comida gratis!

- E-entiendo, señor… Y-y… L-lamento mucho este mal momento que le estamos haciendo pasar, señor. Por mi parte, despediré al cocinero por su torpeza…

- De nada va a servir despedir a alguien… Lo único que quiero es mi anillo… En cinco minutos.

- S-sí, señor.

Le di la espalda al idiota del gerente y me marché de la cocina.

Caminando entre las mesas, pude divisar a Stan, quien se hallaba sentado en el balcón con un rostro… ¿Feliz? ¿Contento? ¿Sonriente?

Puta madre… ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? Es decir, le dejé esperando un montón de tiempo, aproximadamente 20 minutos, ¿y está con esa sonrisa en la cara… y con ese anillo de plata luciendo en su lindo de-?

- ¿Pero qué carajo…?

Stan se levantó intempestivamente y me besó en los labios con una pasión y una ternura indescriptibles y, tras separarnos, me dijo:

- ¡Hace tiempo que esperaba que me lo pidieras!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Casarme contigo! Mark… ¡Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido en mi vida! Gracias, ¡gracias! ¡Prometo ser un buen esposo para ti!

Dicho esto, me abrazó fuertemente y me beso de nuevo.

Yo estaba sin palabras.

Es decir… ¡Estaba viendo el mentado anillo que se había ido al fregadero hace unos 20 minutos! ¡Lo estaba viendo reluciente, como si nada hubiera pasado! Eso me deja con dos conclusiones: O todo fue una jodida broma de mal gusto o lograron conseguir a un buen fontanero. Bueno, después les daré una generosa propina por no haberme dejado en vergüenza frente a mi futuro esposo.

Stan, al verme sin palabras, me preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?

- E-eh… S-sí… E-estoy bien… Supongo.

- ¿Seguro? Te veo como si hubieras visto a un fantasma.

- Ehmmm… No, estoy bien. Estoy muy bien… Ahora, ¿por qué no nos sentamos y esperamos a que nos traigan el postre, cariño?

- Está bien – me respondió con una linda sonrisita de esas que me hacen sentir muy, pero muy bien.

Estuvimos a punto de sentarnos, pero fuimos interrumpidos por el gerente, quien comentó mostrándonos el anillo:

- Aquí está el anillo, señor Stomper. Lamentamos mucho este penoso incidente.

Stan me miró sorprendido mientras que yo estaba más que apendejado al ver un anillo de oro con un rubí incrustado en el centro.

- ¿Señor? – me inquirió el gerente.

- E-ese no es el anillo de compromiso-balbuceé-… D-de hecho, el anillo que tiene aquí mi pareja era el que pensé que se había ido al fregadero…

- Ese ha de ser el anillo que me había comentado Kenny cuando trajo la caja hace unos instantes – comentó Stan -. Me pidió que, cuando regresaras de ir al baño, que por favor le alcanzaras urgentemente el anillo en la taquería de enfrente.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que, con un grito, exclamé:

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR, KENNY MCCORMICK!

* * *

_**Tada! Fin de la historia!**_

_**¿Reviews? ¿Mentadas de madre...? O.O **_

_**Saludines!**_

_**Vicka.**_


End file.
